


The War

by rons_pigwidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/rons_pigwidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't talk about the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War

We don't talk about it, the War. We've lived together for five years now, shared the same kitchen table, the same bathroom, the same bed, and yet nothing. It's like a black cloud that hangs over our heads, unspoken but always hovering as though waiting for just the right moment to break.

I suppose it has something to do with the fact that we were on different sides, had been since birth, would be until the day we died. It's the only comfort for me in knowing that we will never have children, even if this somehow manages to last the next eighty years, because then we would have to breech that subject. It gives me a new respect for heterosexuals that marry outside their faith. How do you decide which side is right when both have good arguments? Hermione doesn't understand when I say that he may have had a point, but I suppose you're allowed to be biased when it's your wand they're proposing to snap. Even so, they meant well, theoretically. They were only trying to protect our world, our way of life, our history, from being ripped apart and diluted, lost, because of Muggles. Their leader was mad, though, to the utmost level, and they went about it in the worst, most backward way possible. There's no arguing around that, even for someone as eloquent as Draco. Or at least, I don't see a way to go about it, since we don't discuss it.

Hermione tries in her own, flustering, persistent way to engage Draco, but he won't hear anything of it. He still calls her 'mudblood', I think, though he stopped saying it in my presence. We used to have spectacular rows about her. So horrible that it's a miracle we've managed to stay together as long as we have.

Harry won't even say his name in my presence, or allow me to say it, and they haven't spoken since before we began to see each other. I've considered giving him an ultimatum, demanding that he acknowledge my lover. He's my best friend and I've supported him through everything from first dates to mortal peril; he should be able to give me this one, tiny thing. It isn't as though he can brush our relationship off as a fling; it's been five years. And really, asking him to grow up a little bit isn't a whole lot when considering what he's asked of me, but still. It doesn't seem to bother Draco and I'd rather not have the row unless it did.


End file.
